Depois da tempestade
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Amor: Um sentimento capaz de deixar até um dos mais fortes dos Cavaleiros... inseguro. Seiya e Saori


**_Depois da tempestade_**

* * *

**Seiya**

Ando cabisbaixo pela mansão. Meus pensamentos estão confusos, um turbilhão que me atormenta a mente. Caminho até os fundos da casa, e apóio-me na grade da varanda e fico a fitar o horizonte. Os jardins são enormes e eu posso ver as frondosas árvores; arbustos; moitas e canteiros de flores, tudo muito bem cuidado. O caminho que levava da entrada até o portão principal está coberto de folhas amareladas. O céu está claro e o sol brilha, mas uma suave brisa sopra constantemente, brincando com meus cabelos e afagando meu rosto. Sorriu ao lembrar-me da história de Zéfiro, o vensto oeste.

_Impiedoso e intempestivo, ele não refreia seu sopro violento, destruindo tudo o que encontrava pela frente, até que seu caminho encontra o de Clóris, a deusa protetora das flores. O deus do vento oeste se vê encantado pela deusa que recuara assustada ao vê-lo. Estende as mãos sobre as flores, para essa forma protegê-la da fúria violenta de Zéfiro. Mas o deus está hipnotizado e apaixonado e refreia o sopro, enquanto a fita amorosamente._

_O deslumbramento que sentira ao ver a bela deusa estava expresso em seu belo rosto e em suas ações. Clóris sente seu coração disparar ao perceber o olhar intenso do deus. Zéfiro se aproxima e toma-lhe a mão delicadamente, beijando-a com doçura. _

_A deusa das flores está encantada. Zéfiro ergue o rosto e fita os belos olhos azuis que brilhavam intensamente. Corteja-a e as flores tremulam sob os suspiros apaixonados do deus dos ventos. Mas, apesar de apaixonada, Clóris ainda está assustada. A natureza violenta e intempestiva contrasta com a sua, calma e paciente. Recusa-o e tenta fugir à presença magnética do deus e de seus próprios sentimentos._

_Mas o deus do vento oeste esta perdidamente apaixonado e a impede, promete-lhe aprender a respeitar o que era tão caro a bela deusa que o cativara. _

_Apaixonada, Clóris cede e aceita a corte de Zéfiro que desde esse dia tornou-se calmo e tranqüilo. Seu sopro, antes furioso e destruidor, tornara-se suave. A doce brisa dos namorados._

Essa história o fazia pensar em si mesmo. Em como seus sentimentos mudaram rapidamente devido aos acontecimentos que se seguiram logo que voltei da Grécia. Não só meus sentimentos, mas minhas atitudes também.

Quando a reencontrei, há alguns anos, ela continuava mimada e mandona, exatamente como costumava ser quando criança. Mas tal comportamento mudara quando se descobriu a reencarnação de Athena. Foi como se seus olhos se abrisse ao se dar conta de suas responsabilidades. Não podia mais pensar apenas em si mesma. O bem da humanidade estava em suas mãos. Compreendera que nós, Cavaleiros não éramos seus empregados, mas sim, seus aliados naquela batalha para manter a paz... seu comportamento mudara... e eu me vi surpreendido por tal mudança. Fiquei confuso e demorei a acreditar naquela "nova Saori", mas quando percebi que não era apenas uma "máscara", mas que ela realmente mudara, não demorou muito tempo e me vi completamente envolvido... e apaixonado por ela. Eu também mudei.

Deixo escapar um suspiro e baixo a cabeça. Passamos por tantas coisas juntos... arrisquei-me por ela inúmeras vezes e vi-a entre a vida e a morte muitas vezes também. Ainda sinto arrepios ao me lembrar de quando ela fôra seqüestrada por aqueles corvos e de como tivemos que arriscar tudo ou nada numa tentativa suicida para fugirmos do cerco de Shina e Jamian.

Já tinha percebido que sentia algo muito forte por ela, mas só tive real dimensão dos meus sentimentos naquele dia, quando a tive em meus braços, completamente entregue e depositando em mim uma confiança que eu mesmo não possuía. Sorri ao lembrar-me de como ela se aconchegou em meus braços e fechou os olhos, enquanto dizia que confiava em mim. Naquele momento, sua segurança me deu forças. Ela acreditou que eu a protegeria e, graças a Deus, estava certa.

Cada vez que a vejo, ou ouço sua voz... sinto meu coração bater descompassado e uma vontade louca de estar ao lado dela se apossa dos meus sentidos...

Estou me sentindo perdido. Esses pensamentos me confundem e me assustam. Esses sentimentos, que há anos mantenho em segredo, agora imploram por liberdade. Esses sentimentos que há anos mantenho em segredo, agora imploram por liberdade. Mas eu tenho medo... medo de me machucar, medo de ser rejeitado, medo de perder a forte amizade que temos... mas... não sei dizer o que é pior... a dor de uma possível rejeição... ou aquela dúvida torturante.

Endireitei o copo. Preciso desabafar com alguém... conversar sobre o que está me afligindo, pedir conselhos, pedir ajuda para tomar um decisão, para ajudá-lo a escolher um caminho, sua felicidade dependia dessa escolha... ou queria alguém para simplesmente falar sobre o que estou sentindo... e o único nome que me vem à mente é o de Mino. Minha melhor amiga desde que me conheço por gente. Suspirando mais uma vez, eu caminho pela casa em direção ao meu quarto. Entro no aposento e pego uma jaqueta que está sobre a guarda de uma cadeira. O vento gelado é cortante.

Desço as escadas correndo, não vejo a hora de chegar ao orfanato e falar com minha amiga sobre o que está me incomodando, mas dou de cara com Tatsume que provavelmente estava se dirigindo à cozinha. Ele me encara com um olhar de reprovação. Eu o ignoro solenemente e caminho até a porta. Estou quase tocando a maçaneta quando ouço a voz daquele mordomo petulante.

- Aonde vai moleque? – pergunta num tom de repreensão. Volto-me para encará-lo. Apesar de já fazer algum tempo que tomei conhecimento do fato, não consigo conter o arrepio de nojo e repulsa que me toma sempre que lembro da história que Ikki nos contara. De como meu amigo fôra espancado por aquele verme desprezível antes de ser enviado para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Arqueio a sobrancelha e encaro-o por alguns instantes, antes de finalmente responder-lhe friamente:

- Apesar de não ser da sua conta, ser insignificante... – vejo a veia de raiva saltar na testa de Tatsume. Adoro provocá-lo. Quero ver ele ousar levantar a mão contra mim... meus meteoros choveriam sobre ele sem perdão. – Eu vou lhe dizer... Vou ao orfanato. – Estava para sair, quando vi a porta do escritório de Saori se abrir. Meu coração disparou na expectativa de vê-la. Essa reação é incontrolável e me causa uma sensação de prazer e bem-estar inexplicável. Ela estava linda... aliás, como sempre. Seus olhos verdes têm o poder de me hipnotizar e eu tenho que me controlar para não me perder a observá-los sempre que os vejo pousados sobre mim, para não demonstrar abertamente tudo o que sinto. Eu sorrio e me despeço dela suavemente: - Até logo Saori.

Dizendo isso, eu saio rapidamente, sequer lhe dando tempo para me responder. Preciso falar com Mino, talvez ela possa me ajudar. Ela precisa me ajudar.

* * *

**Saori**

Sequer tive tempo de lhe responder ao cumprimento. Quando dou por mim, ele já saiu. Meu coração se aperta quando me lembro de suas palavras. Não percebo mais nada a minha volta. Sei que Tatsume está reclamando de algo, mas não presto atenção às bobagens que possa estar falando. Aquela frase ecoa dentro de minha mente, machucando meu coração.

_"Vou ao orfanato"._

Entro no escritório e fecho a porta atrás de mim, recostando-me nela. Jogo a cabeça para trás, contra a porta e fecho os olhos. As lágrimas que eu conseguira segurar até aquele instante, escorrem livremente. Um soluço explode em meu peito e já não consigo conter o choro doloroso que estava me sufocando. Queria ser forte, pensar que, mesmo que eu o ame, ele não tem obrigação de corresponder aos meus sentimentos, que eu ficaria feliz com sua felicidade, mesmo que esta seja ao lado de Mino ou de qualquer outra pessoa... mas não posso. Sou egoísta. Desejo, sim, sua felicidade, mas sabê-la ao lado de outra pessoa não me fará feliz... eu apenas a aceitarei.

Abro os olhos que se perdem pelo aposento, não se fixando em ponto algum... caminho lentamente até a janela... ainda há tempo de ver Seiya saindo pelo portão principal. Ao vê-lo desaparecer no horizonte, meus olhos vagam pelo cômodo até que se fixam sobre um retrato que está sobre a estante.

Aproximo-me da estante e pego o retrato. Deslizo meus dedos sobre a foto... como se dessa forma eu pudesse acariciar o rosto sorridente de Seiya. Lembro-me daquele dia como se fosse hoje... alguns casais se formaram naquela noite. Era Natal.

Caminhou até a janela e deixou seu olhar vagar até a estante. Onde viu aquela foto. Era Natal. Todos os Cavaleiros estavam presentes e três casais... se assumiram naquela noite.

_Shun__ comprara um presente belíssimo para June e corajosamente a beijara na frente de todos. A loira não ficou intimidada, correspondendo ao beijo com ardor. Hyoga e Eire estavam varanda, assistindo aos fogos e o russo não resistiu e, aproveitando o clima de festa, declarou-se e ficou muito feliz ao ser correspondido. Shiryu e Shunrei surgiram, depois de alguns minutos de sumiço, de mãos dadas e trocaram beijos durante toda a festa. Ikki estava em um canto com Seika. Os dois já estavam juntos há duas semanas. Ninguém podia imaginar que o Cavaleiro de Fênix, sempre tão reservado, seria tão carinhoso e atencioso. _

_Eu estava apavorada. Seiya não desgrudava de Mino. Jabu também estava presente e eu o vi lançando olhares para Mino inúmeras vezes. O entrosamento entre os dois também parecia estar afetando o Cavaleiro de Unicórnio. Eu temia que Seiya resolvesse aproveitar o clima de festa e se declarasse a Mino ali mesmo... na minha frete... O que teria acontecido se ele o tivesse feito? Mas para meu alívio isso não aconteceu. Talvez ele estivesse esperando um momento mais oportuno. Esse pensamento me entristeceu e a festa acabara para mim naquele momento._

Aperto a foto contra meu peito e antes de colocá-la na estante, admiro-a mais uma vez. Lembro-me da sensação de euforia que senti quando Seiya se posicionou ao meu lado para tirar aquela foto... e também da tristeza quando a vi. Seiya tinha o braço esquerdo envolvendo os ombros de Mino...

Recoloquei a foto sobre a estante e me aproximei da janela, abraçando-me... Eu sentia que o estava perdendo... sorri tristemente ante a esse pensamento estúpido... e desde quando ele era meu?

* * *

**Seiya**

- Seiya, sinceramente... Você acha que ninguém percebeu que você está apaixonado por Saori? – Mino sorriu.

Eu acabara de confessar a ela um segredo guardado a sete chaves... pelo menos era nisso que eu acreditava. Mas quando vi o sorrisinho maroto... tive certeza de que não fôra tão bem guardado assim.

- Mino! – Mino ria da minha "ingenuidade" e eu levei a mão à nuca. Senti meu rosto arder. Que droga! Eu estava ruborizando! Não podia acreditar numa coisa dessas! O sorriso de Mino aumentou. Vendo meu embaraço, ela se conteve e me fez uma pergunta que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como responder... aliás, eu estava lá para que ela me ajudasse a encontrar uma resposta para tal pergunta.

- E então? O que pretende fazer a respeito? – perguntou ela, seriamente. Eu a o olhei, confuso e angustiado.

- Ora, Mino! O que eu posso fazer? – perguntei, agora seriamente. Qualquer vestígio de brincadeira desaparecera de meu rosto. Aquele assunto era de vital importância para mim.

- Fala com ela Seiya... – disse Mino suavemente. Eu a encarei, surpreso. "Fala com ela Seiya..." Sim, senhora, dona Mino... é muito fácil falar. Que tipo de conselho é esse?! As pessoas são mesmo engraçadas. Só se sabe o quanto é difícil confessar que se ama alguém quando se vive essa situação.

- Eu não posso, Mino! – respondi, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir o maior dos disparates. E era o maior dos disparates! Ela piscou e arqueou a sobrancelha. Recostou-se no bando e cruzou os braços, me encarando com aquela cara de "qual é o problema?". Odeio quando ela faz isso.

- Posso saber por quê? – ela só podia estar de brincadeira comigo! Ela mesma há alguns dias, estava chorando pelos cantos porque não tinha coragem de dizer a Jabu que estava apaixonada por ele... e agora me vem com essa.

- E se ela não sentir o mesmo? – eu disse, ignorando a súbita vontade que me veio de relembrá-la sobre uma certa crise de choro que ela teve há menos de um mês... e como eu sofri para acalmá-la. Agora, que era a minha vez... ela me vinha com essa... se bem que eu lhe falei a mesma coisa naquele dia... Como fui estúpido! Como se fosse assim tão simples de se resolver essas coisas. – E se ela me rejeitar e não quiser mais falar comigo?

- Meu Deus, Seiya! – disse Mino impacientando-se. – Eu não acredito no que acabei de ouvir! – eu a encarei, surpreso. Ela parecia saber de algo que eu não sabia e isso estava me incomodando.

- O que quer dizer, Mino? – perguntei, sinceramente confuso.

- Seiya... Será que você não percebeu ainda que Saori Kido te ama? – disse ela como se tivesse dito algo que todos sabiam menos eu...

- Como você pode dizer isso com tanta certeza? – perguntei.

- É óbvio, Seiya. Eu tenho olhos. – disse ela calmamente, percebendo que minha insegurança, apesar de parecer boba aos olhos dela, era genuína e dolorosa. Eu vi compreensão e carinho em seus olhos azuis ao me encarar, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah... Mino... Eu tenho tanto medo de arriscar... de dizer a ela o que sinto... e perder o mínimo que temos... – esse era o meu maior medo. Ela passar a me ignorar; se afastar de mim... Não queria que isso acontecesse...

- Seiya... – Mino pôs a mão sobre a minha tentando me acalmar.

- Prefiro tê-la como amiga... do que ter que me afastar dela. – disse-lhe, tornando a olhá-la nos olhos, com um sorriso triste em meus lábios.

- Seiya... ela AMA você. – disse ela de repente.

- Mino... – tentei argumentar, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Está nos olhos dela, Seiya, como está nos seus que você a ama... está em suas atitudes... Não tenha medo... ela não vai te rejeitar... eu tenho certeza, Seiya. – Mino sorriu. A certeza com que ela dizia isso me assustava... mas me dava também alguma esperança.

- Ouvir você falando assim me faz tão bem... – disse sorrindo. Mino sorriu suavemente.

- Ah, Seiya... não sei como você pode estar se sentindo inseguro quanto ao amor dela por você... – dei de ombros. Oras, era normal, não era? Ela é linda, rica, está cheio de pretendentes correndo atrás dela... o que ela poderia querer com alguém como eu? Mas as palavras de Mino alimentaram minhas esperanças e eu estava disposto a pelo menos tentar...

- Mas... O que eu devo fazer pra me declarar a ela? – perguntei. – Não sei se vou ter coragem de chegar e falar isso pra ela... – era até engraçado. Eu lutei contra os Cavaleiros de Ouro, contra deuses... e não tinha coragem de dizer a ela três palavrinhas... Pensando melhor... não, não era nada engraçado. Era assustador.

- Bom, como toda a mulher ela com certeza gosta de flores. Sei que é clichê, mas é infalível. – disse Mino sorrindo minha cara de dúvida. – Você pode escrever um bilhete também. – Estava começando a me animar com a idéia. Escrevendo um bilhete eu não seria obrigado a ver seu olhar de decepção... olhei pela janela e vi o céu escuro e carregado. Não tardaria a começar uma tempestade. Eu precisava voltar logo pra Mansão.

- Mino, vou voltar amanhã e aí você me conta mais sobre essa sua idéia... – disse já me levantando. – Estou começando a ficar mais animado, mas é melhor eu ir antes que essa chuva me pegue. – rapidamente dei a volta pela mesa e me aproximei de minha amiga, beijando-lhe a testa. – Tchau, Mino e muito obrigado. Eu estava precisando conversar com alguém. – disse-lhe. Mino sorriu e beijou-me no rosto.

- Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar. Ah, Seiya... boa sorte meu querido amigo. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – dizendo isso, eu caminho até a porta e atravesso o pátio rapidamente. Paro no portão e mando um beijo para Mino, que sorri e retribui ao gesto.

Eu caminho rapidamente de volta para a Mansão. A chuva não demoraria a cair e provavelmente eu não conseguiria chegar antes que ela desabasse sobre a minha cabeça.

* * *

**Saori**

Passei a tarde no escritório, relendo alguns documentos, tentando me distrair. Mas, mesmo assim, o tempo parecia não passar. Eu olhava para o relógio na parede e ficava aflita. Eu queria que o tempo voasse... que Seiya chegasse logo... e aliviasse aquela tensão que eu estava sentindo. Será que ele se declarou a ela?

Droga, eu tinha que esquecê-lo pelo menos naquele momento. Eu tinha que me concentrar nos documentos que eu estava lendo... Mas estava impossível. Eu só conseguia pensar que ele estava com Mino naquele exato momento e isso me deixava triste e com medo... medo de que viesse com alguma "novidade".

Resolvo ignorar aquele maldito relógio e me concentrar no meu trabalho. No silêncio do escritório, aquele incessante tic-tac não me deixava em paz... e me incitava a olhar para ele periodicamente.

O tempo passa lentamente e finalmente, já são quinze pras oito... mas ele ainda não chegou. Meu coração se aperta... a companhia de Mino deve estar mesmo muito agradável... Esse pensamento me desarma completamente...

Levanto-me e saio do escritório. Subo as escadas e vou direto para meu quarto. Tudo o que eu quero é tomar um banho e cair na minha cama. Dormir e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu hoje... todas as minhas dúvidas e inseguranças... Não estou me sentindo bem...

* * *

**Seiya**

Estou de volta à mansão. Já passava das oito horas. Eu atravesso o enorme jardim correndo. Os pingos grossos começaram a cair há alguns minutos. Chego à porta e ao entrar percebo que a casa está às escuras. Estranho ao não ver Saori sentada no sofá lendo um livro qualquer. Também não estava no escritório, pois as luzes do mesmo estão apagadas. Talvez ela estivesse em seu quarto, descansando. Suspiro decepcionado. Esperava vê-la quando chegasse...

Subo as escadas lentamente. Repasso mentalmente a conversa que tive com Mino. Será que minha amiga está certa? Será que eu tenho realmente uma chance com Saori? Chego ao topo da escada e olho para o lado esquerdo, em direção ao corredor, vejo a luz do quarto de Saori acesa. Caminho até lá, parando frente à porta, pensando em qualquer besteira apenas para poder falar com ela. Ergo a mão, pronto para bater à porta... mas desisto.

Não, tenho que me controlar. É até melhor assim, estou tão perturbado pela conversa com Mino, que afirma com tanta convicção que Saori me ama, que temo fazer alguma besteira e agir impulsivamente, como é meu normal, e acabar estragando tudo.

Relutante, vou até meu quarto, que fica duas portas depois do de Saori. Ainda estava cedo para dormir, mas como Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e Shun estavam fora, provavelmente junto a suas respectivas namoradas... espero que aquele esquentadinho do Ikki esteja se comportando com minha irmã... ou eu arranco as penas daquela Fênix miserável! Saori já havia se recolhido e conversar com Tatsume era uma opção que eu se quer ousava cogitar, resolvi ir direto para o meu quarto aproveitar para estudar um pouco.

* * *

**Saori**

Estou encostada à janela, olhando a chuva que começara há alguns instantes. Vi quando Seiya chegou. Acompanhei-o com o olhar enquanto ele atravessava o jardim correndo até que sumiu da minha visão. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, minha atenção fora atraída pelo som de passos no corredor. Passos que param frente à porta de meu quarto. Posso ver a sombra dos pés de Seiya pela fresta sob a porta. Meu coração disparou. Será que ele vai bater à porta e pedir para conversar comigo? E se o fizesse, o que me diria? Meus os olhos ardem... talvez ele queira contar que ele e Mino finalmente estão juntos.

Fico dividida entre a decepção e o alívio ao ver aquela sombra desaparecer e ouvir os passos continuando seu caminho até o quarto dele.

Volto a olhar a chuva pela janela, encosto a testa ao vidro. Vejo as gotas escorrendo pelo vidro como lágrimas... as mesmas lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto. Engulo em seco e me afasto da janela, caminhando em direção a minha cama. Era melhor dormir, descansar um pouco. Terei uma importante reunião de negócios logo cedo e preciso estar descansada.

Deitei-me sob os lençóis, mas levei ainda alguns minutos para pegar no sono. Eu não conseguia dormir... Pensava em Seiya e no medo que eu estava sentindo de que ele... de que já não tivesse sequer esperanças de ter seu amor...

* * *

**Seiya**

Depois de tomado um bom banho, eu me deitei na cama. O braço dobrado sob a nuca, enquanto lia um livro da faculdade.

Mas não consigo me concentrar. Estava ansioso para saber das idéias de Mino. Mandar flores me pareceu muito bom... mas o que eu escreveria para Saori? Não tenho a mínima idéia do que dizer a ela... Quer dizer... eu sei o que gostaria de dizer a ela... mas... colocar isso no papel é tão difícil quanto falar verbalmente.

Olho em direção à janela. A chuva começara a cair há uns quarenta e cinco minutos e não parecia que pararia tão cedo.

Fecho o livro e coloco-o sobre a cômoda, apago a luminária e viro de lado na cama, buscando afastar esses pensamentos que insistem em me atormentar... ouvir Mino falar daquela forma... parecia tão fácil me declarar a Saori, mas na prática... não sei se conseguiria.

Fico ainda algum tempo acordado... Imagens dela me vêm à mente... seus olhos, seu sorriso, seus cabelos... que eu tivera pouquíssimas chances de tocar e comprovar que eles era ainda mais macios do que pareciam... e tão perfumados... Eu sorrio como um bobo. Eu preciso manter as esperanças...

* * *

**Saori**

O alarme soa e eu acordo me sentindo a criatura mais mal-humorada da face da Terra. Deito-me de bruços e puxo o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça. Não quero acordar... quero ficar aqui... Mas aquele barulho é irritante... Levanto da cama e caminho até o banheiro. Depois de bons quinze minutos de banho que não foram suficientes para espantar meu sono, eu saio do Box e me enrolo em uma toalha. Vou até a pia e escovo os dentes, lavo o rosto... estou sonolenta... Ergo a cabeça e olho no espelho...

Eu estou horrível... também pudera... chorei até pegar no sono noite passada... E só lembrar disso... Balanço a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos e vou para o quarto, para me vestir. Preciso estar me sentindo bem para a reunião de mais tarde. Suspiro e começo a me arrumar.

* * *

**Seiya**

A luz que entra pela janela aberta bate diretamente em meus olhos e incomoda-me. Pisco, e lentamente abro os olhos que se fecham imediatamente devido à forte claridade. Cubro o rosto com a mão esquerda e lentamente me sento na cama. Segundos depois, o alarme do rádio-relógio soa. Desligo-o e espreguiço-me longamente. Isso me ajuda a acordar. Levanto, ainda meio cambaleante de sono e vou para o banheiro, iniciar minha rotina matinal.

Estou animado e ansioso para saber qual será a idéia de Mino... Ah, Saori... espero ter coragem de lhe dizer o que sinto...

* * *

**Saori**

Eu já desci há alguns minutos. Tinha acabado de tomar o café da manhã quando a campainha soa. Tatsume caminha lentamente para abrir a porta. O empresário que eu esperava para fechar um importante e lucrativo acordo para a Fundação GRAAD acabara de chegar.

- Bom dia. – ouvi-o dizer. Não tenho nada contra ele... mas alguma coisa me incomoda... Sua voz é agradável, mas às vezes me soa meio... melosa demais... e posso perceber isso agora... ao falar com Tatsume sua voz é firme... Ouço Tatsume cumprimentá-lo. Respiro fundo. Mais uma reunião chata de negócios e eu nem vi Seiya ainda... deve estar muito cansado...

- Queira sentar, por favor. A senhorita Kido já virá recebê-lo. – ouço a voz de Tatsume e caminho para a sala.

- Obrigado. – saio do escritório e caminho até a sala. O visitante se levanta e vejo a apreciação em seu olhar... apesar de amar Seiya, aquele olhar me sentir bem... faz bem para minha auto-estima... mas a única coisa que consigo pensar é que... gostaria que Seiya me olhasse assim. – Como tem passado, senhorita Kido? – pergunta polidamente enquanto se aproxima de mim. Percebo aquela nuance melosa na voz dele novamente. Olho-o por alguns instantes... sei que ele é um homem honesto e que não me arrependerei de firmar acordo com ele... mas não consigo me sentir bem em sua presença...

* * *

**Seiya**

Estou vestido e animado. Pronto para enfrentar aquele dia que a meu ver, parecia que seria bem proveitoso. Postei-me frente ao espelho e passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos que ainda estavam úmidos, tentando discipliná-los. Não adiantou. Droga! Franzi o cenho e dei de ombros. Sorri e caminhei até a porta, saindo do quarto e atravessando o corredor rapidamente, desci as escadas quase correndo. Tinha que tomar o café o mais rápido possível... e talvez... Saori ainda estivesse lá... e me faria companhia... Isso seria ótimo. Perfeito para se começar o dia. Preciso ir ao orfanato, conversar com Mino. Ela prometera me ajudar a conquistar Saori e eu queria saber qual era o plano de minha amiga.

Estava terminando de descer as escadas quando parei de chofre diante da cena que acabara por estragar todos os meus planos e sonhos. Um homem, que eu nunca vira antes, beijava a mão de Saori. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Senti um nó na garganta e engoli em seco, encontrando minha voz... que não consegui impedir que saísse sarcástica:

- Não sabia que teríamos visitas para o café da manhã. – disse terminando de descer as escadas devagar.

* * *

**Saori**

Vi-o terminando de descer as escadas e perdi o fôlego. Ele estava incrivelmente bonito e sexy. Vestia uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans azul escura. Os cabelos úmidos e rebeldes davam-lhe um ar indomável e muito charmoso.

Seu olhar frio me incomodou. Ele não me olhava assim há nos. Aquele olhar me magoou. Vi Seiya encaminhar-se até a porta, sem sequer tomar seu café... ou me cumprimentar direito... Não agüentei aquela indiferença.

- Seiya! – chamei-o. Ele se voltou e encarou-me indiferente. – Este é Takezo Sugahara. – disse, tentando ignorar seu olhar frio e indiferente, e Takezo se aproximou, estendendo a mão, a qual Seiya tomou e encarava-o de uma forma nada educada, correspondendo ao cumprimento, mas afastando-se rapidamente. – Este é Seiya Ogawra, senhor Sugahara. Ele é... – mas ele me interrompeu bruscamente.

- Não tenho tempo para apresentações. Estou atrasado... – Olhei-o perplexa... Seiya nunca agira daquela forma... o que estava acontecendo com ele? Passou por mim e Takezo e quando já alcançava a porta, eu o chamei novamente... precisava saber para onde ele estava indo, saindo daquela forma intempestiva.

- Aonde vai, Seiya? – Seiya voltou-se e me encarou. Vi um brilho diferente em seus belos olhos castanhos... Ele parecia... magoado. Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz para que ele me olhasse daquela maneira?

- Vou ao orfanato. – disse friamente, ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Senti um aperto no peito. Seiya a estava indo visitar. Ele ia se encontrar com Mino. É muita pretensão da minha parte sonhar com seu amor... Eu só trouxe problemas para sua vida...

Takezo percebeu o olhar decepcionado de Saori e também o ciúme indisfarçável de Seiya. Como aqueles dois não viam que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos? Sua esperança em conquistar Saori diminuíra um pouco, mas não podia "se retirar do campo de batalha" sem ao menos tentar.

A jovem despertou de seu transe:

- Desculpe, Takezo... Vamos até o escritório. Temos negócios a resolver.

- Claro. – disse e seguiu-a. Saori andava pensativa. Talvez devesse desistir daquele sonho... Seiya não retribuía seus sentimentos, mas apenas pensar naquela possibilidade a deixava arrasada. A conversa com Takezo fluiu mecanicamente. Apesar de não se sentir disposta para falar sobre negócios naquele momento, Saori sabia que o assunto não podia ser adiado e manteve seu compromisso.

* * *

**Seiya**

- Seiya! – ouvi a voz de Mino soar irritada.

- O quê? – perguntei, assustando-me.

- O que é que há com você hoje? – perguntou pousando a mão sobre a minha.

- Não é nada, Mino. – disse baixando a cabeça e pondo a outra mão sobre a dela.

- É Saori, não é? – perguntou e eu ergui os olhos para fitá-la. – Você ainda não conversou com ela? – Encolhi-me levemente. Lembrei-me de como levantara animado, pensando em pedir ajuda a Mino sobre como conquistar Saori e como meus sonhos ruíram de repente. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que doeria tanto.

- Não há o que conversar Mino. – disse, não a encarando. – Ela já tem alguém...

- Isso é impossível, Seiya! – me interrompeu Mino. - Ela te ama! Será que só você não percebe isso?! – disse parecendo inconformada, como se apenas eu não enxergasse aquilo. Essa certeza, a forma como ela afirmava que Saori me amava... só fazia com que eu me sentisse pior... machucava ainda mais

- Um cara foi vê-la hoje... – disse, não conseguindo fingir que tal fato não me afetava... não conseguiria fingir para minha melhor amiga. – Os dois pareciam bem "amigos"... – disse sarcasticamente.

- Seiya, não faça isso... – disse ela, deslizando a mão suavemente pelo meu rosto. – Não desista sem nem mesmo tentar. – Sorri e segurei a mão dela, beijando-a suavemente.

- Hei, eu posso saber o que está acontecendo por aqui? – a voz grave e ligeiramente rouca soou ao nosso lado. Os dois se voltaram, Mino sorriu e chamou-o com a mão livre.

- Oi amor. – disse ela. Jabu se aproximou e se inclinou, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios. Endireitando-se, ele olhou para mim e estendeu a mão que foi prontamente aceita. Trocamos um olhar que alguns meses atrás seria inimaginável... Um olhar amigável.

- Mino já me contou a novidade. Parabéns Jabu... – disse sorrindo. - E olha lá, hein. Mino é como minha irmã mais nova... Se a magoar... Eu arranco a sua cabeça. – ele sorriu e abraçou Mino.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Seiya. Eu pretendo fazê-la muito feliz. – disse envolvendo os ombros de Mino com o braço esquerdo e puxando-a para si.

- Bom, Sinto que estou sobrando. – disse levantando-me. Eu não estava muito bem e não queria estragar o encontro dos dois. Era melhor ir embora. Meu gesto acompanhado pelo casal. Aproximei-me de Mino e a abracei. – Tchau, Mino. Fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguém como Jabu. – disse olhando para o rapaz. Afastei-me de Mino. Apertei a mão de Jabu mais uma vez. – Cuide bem dela. – disse.

- Eu prometo. – disse Jabu, envolvendo Mino num abraço caloroso. Antes que eu me afastasse, Mino segurou minha mão, fazendo com que eu me voltasse e a encarasse.

- Lembre-se do que eu disse, Seiya. Ela te ama. Não desista assim. Lute por ela. – Eu sorri tristemente e me afastei.

* * *

**Mino e Jabu o observavam enquanto ele caminhava cabisbaixo.**

**- O que há com ele? – perguntou Jabu. – Ele me parece estranhamente desanimado... – comentou estranhando. Seiya sempre fôra brincalhão... aquele comportamento não era normal.**

**- Ele acha que Saori não o ama... – respondeu Mino, automaticamente. Jabu a encarou perplexo.**

**- O que?!! – Mino o olhou surpresa. – Ele é o que?!! Cego?! Mino, está na cara que eles se amam...**

**- Sim... – disse ela, abraçando Jabu pela cintura, seus lábios roçando os dele. – Mas... Você se lembra de como demoramos a nos darmos conta de que havíamos nos apaixonado? Apesar de todos dizerem o contrário, eu tinha certeza de que você ainda amava a Saori...**

**- E eu, que você amava o Seiya... – disse ela acariciando o rosto dela suavemente. - Ainda bem que desfizemos logo esse mal entendido. – Ele a beijou ardentemente. Jabu a abraçou e os dois viram quando Seiya desapareceu no horizonte.**

**- Espero que eles se entendam... – suspirou Mino, aconchegada nos braços de Jabu.**

* * *

**Saori**

Eu estava com dificuldades em me concentrar. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Seiya... eu estava confusa. Aquele olhar que ele me dirigiu pouco antes de sair me perseguia... Eu não fazia idéia do porque ele estar tão magoado... pois fôra isso que eu vira em seu olhar... mágoa.

Respirei fundo e fiz um esforço para me concentrar. Precisava estar concentrada. Já lera aquele contrato duas vezes e percebi certas cláusulas que teriam que ser alteradas imediatamente... para o bem da Fundação.

Ergui meus olhos daquele papel e fixei-o no rosto de Takezo. Ele sorriu... um sorriso satisfeito. Cretino! E eu que pensava que aquele homem era honesto. Estreitei meus olhos e voltei a ler o contrato.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos analisando-o e finalmente o encarei.

- Sinto muito, Sugahara. Mas... este contrato tem cláusulas que precisam se alteradas... – ele me interrompeu.

- Senhorita Kido – disse sorrindo. Eu o encarei e ele se apoiou na minha mesa. – Eu garanto que a Fundação GRAAD só terá a ganhar se a senhorita resolver se juntar a nós... – foi a minha vez de interromper.

- Eu não sou inexperiente nos negócios, senhor Sugahara. – disse-lhe. – Cresci ouvindo meu avô falar sobre os negócios da Fundação e sei quando um acordo é vantajoso... ou não. – entreguei-lhe o documento: - Enquanto as modificações que eu pedi não forem feitas... não tem acordo. – concluí.

- Senhorita Kido... – ele tentou argumentar, mas não permiti. Levantei-me:

- Nossa reunião acabou senhor Sugahara. – ele se levantou me encarando. Dirigi-me até a porta do escritório e convidei-o a se retirar. – Ainda tenho assuntos a resolver... se o senhor não se importa. – seus olhos verdes me encaravam contrariados.

- Claro senhorita Kido... como desejar. - disse se levantando.

Finalmente aquela reunião acabara. Eu estava preocupada com outros assuntos... e estava ansiosa para conversar com Seiya... precisava saber o que estava havendo... por que ele me tratara daquela forma pela manhã.

* * *

**Seiya**

O orfanato ficava quase duas horas de distância da Mansão Kido, mas eu não cogitava a idéia de voltar de táxi... eu queria... precisava pensar.

A chuva desabara impiedosa. Os pingos grossos e gelados ardiam ao baterem contra meu corpo. Meu dia começara tão bem, eu estava tão animado, tão feliz... e agora... aquele desânimo terrível.

Andava desolado, pensando nas palavras de Mino. Sempre senti que Saori nutria um carinho especial por mim. Por isso me decidira a falar com Mino para pedir-lhe que me ajudasse com Saori. Temia que ao me declarar, pudesse perder a amizade dela, mas sua amizade, apesar de muito importante, já não era mais o suficiente. Preciso de mais... anseio por mais... por isso, estava disposto a arriscar tudo e dizer a ela o que eu estava sentindo... mas a cena que eu presenciara aquela manhã me deixara inseguro... mais do que isso... agora tenho certeza de que Saori não retribui meus sentimentos.

Será que mesmo depois do que vi... será que mesmo assim, eu ainda devo seguir os conselhos de Mino e tentar? Me arriscar? Aquele sentimento me sufocava. Suspirei ao pensar em todos os momentos que passei com Saori. Em quantas vezes arrisquei a vida para protegê-la... em quantas vezes lutei, com meus sentimentos em frangalhos ao imaginá-la sofrendo e à beira da morte.

A chuva piorara, mas isso não me abalou. Olho para o céu carregado, para em seguida fechar meus olhos, deixando que a chuva caísse diretamente sobre meu rosto. Fico ali, parado, sob a chuva por alguns minutos. eus pensamentos se confundiam com as palavras de Mino, a cena que vira naquela manhã e os sonhos que construíra durante anos. Baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Talvez Mino estivesse certa. Eu tenho que ao menos tentar...

Munido de coragem, eu me pus a caminhar mais rapidamente em direção à Mansão Kido. Tenho que falar com ela o mais rápido possível... antes que toda minha coragem desapareça. Mas nada poderia me preparar para o que eu veria ao entrar na Mansão...

* * *

**Saori**

Takezo... O que está fazendo? – perguntei surpresa com a aproximação repentina de Takezo Sugahara.

Eu o acompanhara até a sala e estava me preparando para chamar Tatsume, quando ele se voltou de repente e avançou contra mim, encarando-me intensamente... um olhar que me deixou em pânico. Assustada, eu recuei até que bati com o quadril contra o sofá.

Takezo me segurou pelos braços, me puxou contra si e tentou me beijar. Eu lutava contra seus braços, tentando inutilmente, me libertar. Eu tentava apoiar minhas mãos em seu peito para ter forças para empurrá-lo, mas ele prendeu meus braços entre nossos corpos... Aquele cretino! Eu não tinha como me afastar dele agora.

- Saori... – ouvi-o murmurar e encarei-o, amedrontada.

- Tatsume!!! – chamei, ainda tentando com todas as minhas forças me livrar dos braços dele. Seus dedos enterravam-se em minha pele. Ele estava me machucando.

- Você é linda Saori... – eu sentia sua respiração em meu rosto... estava enojada... Droga, onde estava Tatsume!

O barulho da porta sendo aberta chamou a atenção de Takezo que se voltou. Senti que a pressão de seus dedos em meus braços diminuíra, mas ele ainda não me soltara. Aproveite-me de sua distração e me afastei. Olhei por sobre seu ombro esquerdo e o vi... parado à porta...

Ele estava encharcado por causa da chuva que caía pesadamente. Seus cabelos castanhos grudavam-se em seu rosto e pendiam em mechas gotejantes. Eu estava aliviada com sua presença... mais uma vez... ele viera para me proteger... mas esse alívio foi breve... Meus olhos encontraram os olhos castanhos de Seiya... seu olhar... havia surpresa e decepção em seus olhos...

* * *

**Seiya**

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Ela estava nos braços daquele... Senti um aperto no peito... nunca em minha vida eu me sentira tão... derrotado. Eu via meus sonhos serem destruídos mais uma vez... mas desta vez... não havia como eu me enganar... Estava ali, diante de meus olhos... a verdade que eu tentei negar até aquele momento...

- Está molhando o chão, moleque! - eu sequer me dera conta da presença indesejável de Tatsume até que ele resolvera se pronunciar. Não me dignei a olhá-lo, sua voz esganiçada parecia tão distante... como que vinda de um sonho ruim... na verdade... um terrível pesadelo. Eu estava perdido demais para dar atenção a qualquer bobagem que ele tivesse dito...

Os olhos de Saori não se desviavam dos meus. De repente, foi como se tudo o mais desaparecesse e eu só conseguia ver a minha frente a cena que presenciara minutos atrás: Saori nos braços daquele sujeitinho... Mino se enganara: Saori nunca correspondera aos meus sentimentos. Essa certeza me feriu... eu senti as lágrimas quentes escorrerem, se misturando às geladas gotas de chuva que desciam tortuosamente pelo meu rosto.

Eu não olhei para ele... não queria encará-lo... a minha vontade era de afastá-lo dela à força... mas eu não podia... Eu nunca pensei que doeria tanto...Eu precisava sair dali... Desviei o olhar do de Saori e subi as escadas, deixando para trás um rastro molhado no tapete da sala e no que cobria a escada.

* * *

**Saori**

Takezo se voltou para mim, que o encarei furiosa.

- Vá embora, Sugahara! – ordenei. Takezo ainda tentou se aproximar, mas eu recuei. – Fora daqui! E não quero voltar a vê-lo!

- Saori... o acord... – eu o interrompi.

- Não haverá acordo! Agora saia daqui! – esbravejei, irritada. Ele baixou a cabeça, balançando-a. Eu nunca sentira tanta raiva antes. Aquele...!

- Ele é um rapaz de sorte... – disse se dirigindo à porta, enquanto eu o encarava surpresa com sua declaração. – Adeus, senhorita Kido. – ao som da porta sendo fechada, eu olhei na direção da escada. Encarei Tatsume. A presença de Tatsume completamente ignorada. Onde ele estava quando precisei dele?!!!

Subi as escadas rapidamente e parei em frente ao quarto de Seiya. Hesitei em bater à porta, ele parecia tão sentido alguns minutos atrás. Eu precisava falar com ele... desde hoje de manhã que eu esperava para falar com ele...

Depois de alguns instantes de dúvida, tomei coragem. Bati à porta algumas vezes, mas não obtive resposta. Apoiei a minha mão contra a porta, olhei-a tristemente e desci as escadas novamente, voltando para a sala.

Seiya... o que está acontecendo com você?

* * *

**Seiya**

Ouvi as suaves batidas na porta, mas ignorei-as. Sabia que era Saori... e não queria conversar com ela agora.

Despi-me das roupas milhadas e entrei debaixo do chuveiro. Sentia-me derrotado... um completo idiota. Estava mais do que claro que continuar com aqueles sonhos era tolice. Estou decidido a esquecê-la e estava cogitando a idéia de voltar a morar em meu apartamento... abandonar a Mansão... ficar longe dela me ajudaria a esquecê-la.

Terminei meu banho e vesti o roupão branco que estava pendurado atrás da porta do banheiro. Voltei para o quarto e sentei-me na cama. Deixei escapar um suspiro cansado. Deitei-me, apoiando a cabeça sobre o braço. A chuva continuava caindo lá fora. O dia começara tão bem, tão lindo, céu claro e limpo, sol brilhando... e agora aquela verdadeira tempestade.

- O dia perfeito. – não consegui conter um comentário amargurado. Precisava extravasar a dor que estava sentindo de alguma forma... foi a única que encontrei naquele momento.

Fiquei ainda alguns minutos relembrando os fatos que aconteceram naquele dia... até que ô sono finalmente me venceu e eu pude ter algumas horas de paz...

* * *

**Saori**

A chuva já parara de cair há alguns minutos. Apenas o sussurro do vento era ouvido passando por entre as folhas e os galhos das árvores da mansão.

Eu estava sentada no sofá desde que tentara, inutilmente, falar com Seiya, pensando em tudo o que acontecera naquele dia: Por que ele parecia tão irritado e triste? O que acontecera para que ele, que sempre fôra animado e brincalhão... ficasse, de repente, tão amuado e cabisbaixo?

Estava perdida me pensamentos quando ouvi o som de passos na escada.

* * *

**Saori se levantou e encarou Seiya. O rapaz a olhou, surpreso e arrependeu-se de ter descido.**

**Descera com a intenção de ir até a cozinha buscar um copo d'água, mas se soubesse que ela estava na sala... não teria saído de seu quarto.**

**O rapaz desceu os últimos degraus e caminhou em direção à cozinha, ignorando a presença da garota, quando sentiu as mãos delicadas de Saori segurando-lhe o braço.**

**- Seiya... – ele se voltou e a encarou. – Espere... – pediu olhando nos olhos castanhos, tentando ignorar a amargura que via neles. – Eu preciso conversar com você... – ele a interrompeu bruscamente:**

**- O que você quer, Saori?**

**- Qual é o seu problema, Seiya?! Por que toda essa raiva?! Você nunca me tratou assim... – disse ela, os olhos marejados.**

**- Eu estou cansado. – disse desanimado.**

**- O que houve? – ela perguntou, se lembrando da reação dele naquela manhã: - Você nunca foi tão... evasivo quanto esta manhã... – Saori viu os olhos castanhos se estreitarem antes de Seiya responder rispidamente:**

**- Sinto ter interrompido seu _"affair"_, Saori! – disse com sarcasmo.**

**Ela o encarou perplexa, com a forma como ele a respondeu, mas foi a maneira como a encarou que a magoou. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela perguntou no mesmo tom.**

**– O que há com você?! – seus olhos presos aos dele. - Parece até que está com ciúmes! - disse provocando-o, mas implorando para que ele confirmasse.**

**- Eu?! – disse virando-se completamente de frente pra ela, o que a fez soltar seu braço. – Com ciúmes?! – disse cinicamente. Mas, de repente sua máscara caiu e ele se lembrou das palavras de Mino... de toda a dor que estava sentindo... e não conseguiu mais esconder... Desviou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. – Ciúmes... – disse debilmente. - Não sei se esse é sentimento certo para descrever o que senti ao vê-la nos braços dele. – ele a fitou intensamente.**

**- Seiya... – mas ele continuou.**

**- Eu senti um... Aperto no peito. Um nó... Na garganta. Uma vontade terrível... De chorar. E também o desejo assassino de esganá-lo... De afastá-lo de você... E a abraçar... Tomá-la pra mim... Beijá-la... Dizer que te amo...**

**- Seiya, eu... – Saori estava surpresa com o desabafo de Seiya, com a intensidade de suas palavras e seu olhar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a interrompeu, tomando o rosto delicado entre as mãos.**

**- Você o ama? – perguntou, mas sentia medo da resposta, porém tinha que saber. Saori o encarava, ainda surpresa com a declaração que acabara de ouvir – Eu preciso saber, Saori. Eu preciso saber... – ela segurou as mãos dele.**

**- Não... Eu não o amo... – respondeu ela, fitando-o nos olhos.**

**- Então por quê ele a estava quase beijando?! – perguntou repentinamente, se afastando um pouco dela.**

**- Ele... – Saori desviou o olhar e baixou a cabeça, mas Seiya tocou o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar pra ele.**

**- Por quê, Saori? – perguntou angustiado.**

**- Ele... Ele tentou me beijar à força, Seiya. – sentiu o sangue ferver. Amava-a há anos e nunca ousara tocá-la, desrespeitá-la daquela forma.**

**- Desgraçado! – disse soltando-a, andando de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada. Saori o encarou surpresa com a reação brusca, mas um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios.**

**Ele parou ao lado da escada, respirando pesadamente por causa da raiva. Se aquele idiota estivesse ali... lançaria todos os seus meteoros contra ele. Estava furioso.**

**Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu o toque delicado em seu ombro e aquele simples gesto teve um efeito calmante.**

**Saori descansou a cabeça contra as costas fortes e abraçou-o pela cintura. As mãos delicadas subindo suavemente até o peito. Seiya segurou as mãos dela de encontro a seu corpo e inclinou a cabeça para o lado ligeiramente.**

**- Eu... Eu... Amo você, Seiya. – ele fechou os olhos. Aquelas palavras foram um bálsamo para seu coração, livrando-o de todo aquele sentimento horrível, de toda a dor que o perseguira durante todo aquele dia. Um sorriso enfeitou-lhe o rosto. Finalmente encontrara a felicidade. Mino tinha razão... Saori realmente o amava.**

**Ele se virou para ficar de frente para Saori e segurando-a pela cintura, aproximou-a de si. Seus olhos presos aos dela. Seiya viu Saori corar, e um divertido sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios. Sentiu quando as mãos pequenas apoiaram em seus ombros.**

**Saori sentiu o hálito quente tocar-lhe o rosto, acariciando-a. As mãos fortes em sua cintura. Ela podia sentir a tensão dos músculos dos ombros dele nas pontas de seus dedos.**

**Seiya se inclinou para ela. Seus lábios roçando os dela e disse suavemente:**

**- Eu te amo, Saori... – pousou os lábios sobre os dela, beijando-a como sonhara fazer há anos.**

**Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e Seiya subiu uma das mãos que estava em sua cintura até a nuca, segurando-a contra si, aprofundando o beijo, enredando dos dedos nos cabelos cor de lavanda e a outro braço, envolvia-lhe completamente a cintura, aproximando o corpo dela do seu.**

**As mãos delicadas brincavam com os cabelos castanhos da nuca e deslizavam suavemente pelas costas de Seiya. O Cavaleiro de Pégaso a beijou ardentemente. Quando se afastaram, estavam sem fôlego.**

**- Eu pensei que isso nunca fosse acontecer... – disse ela extasiada.**

**- Eu sonhei tanto com este momento... – disse Seiya acariciando o rosto dela com os lábios. – Eu a amo tanto, tanto... Que chega a doer...**

**- Também te amo, Seiya. - disse ela recostando a cabeça no peito dele.**

**Os dois ficaram ali, parados, em pé, em frente à escada, abraçados, apenas sentindo a presença e o calor do corpo um do outro. Felizes por terem tido a coragem de dizerem o que sentiam... Felizes por terem deixado o coração falar mais alto que a razão.**

**_Fim_**

* * *

**_Oi pessoal! Esta fic já estava no meu Pc há algum tempo, mas eu ainda estava me sentindo insegura com relação a ela. Na verdade ainda estou... Bom, espero que a fic não tenha ficado confusa... a minha intenção era colocara os pontos de vista de Seiya e Saori, mas alguns momentos tinham que ficar em terceira pessoa. _**

**_Espero que gostem da fic! Mandem comentários! _**

**_Tchau e ate a próxima!!!!_**


End file.
